Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comfort device, notably intended to equip a public transportation vehicle, and more particularly a railway vehicle, of the type including a table and removable attachment means of this table to a structural portion of a compartment.
Description of the Related Art
In certain cases, it is sometimes necessary to reorganize the arrangement of the seats and of the tables in a compartment of a railway vehicle, for example in order to adapt this arrangement to the circulation direction of this railway vehicle.
In this case, it is necessary to disassemble, displace, and then reassemble the tables, such operations generally being tedious.